


Piano Concerto in #23 in A, K 488

by clairedearing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Sci-Fi, don't know what i'm doing anymore, infection on a ship, slash-light, unbeated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 22:37:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairedearing/pseuds/clairedearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Dad. I'm alright. Stuck in orbit. I'm fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Concerto in #23 in A, K 488

**Author's Note:**

> Stiles is trapped on a ship that can't move. Derek comes to save him.

The spark plug is dead.  
  
-  
  
Stiles nearly breaks his fingers when he reaches under the control panel. It hisses and sparks at him, and Stiles pulls back, and realizes he's stuck.  
  
-  
  
Each night he checks the door to the cargo hold.  
  
It's locked.  
  
-  
  
Day seventy-two passes.  
  
Dear Dad. I'm alright. Stuck in orbit. I'm fine.  
  
I'm fine.  
  
-  
  
He hacks into the AI system. It takes twenty-five days, and he fills the silence every so often with one-liners until the silence becomes less like ice and more like warmth.  
  
-  
  
When Stiles was ten, his father brought a young man to their house. He stayed the night, with his older sister, and Stiles offered Rice Krispies, but he didn't take them. He stayed silent the entire time.  
  
Stiles saw the man again, at University, in the fall, in passing, taller, filled out. Heard him in passing, and Stiles’ eyes lingered on him for far too long, memorizing his voice.  
  
Stiles re-creates his voice from memory, from scratch, pixel-by-pixel, vibration-by-vibration.  
  
 _Hello Stiles_ , he says. _What would you like me to do for you?_  
  
-  
  
Someone knocks at the airlock.  
  
-  
  
Stiles is in the medbay, counting out supplies.  
  
-  
  
 _Welcome to Convoy 3924JDI92092Delta. How may I help you?_  
  
He stares and stares, and stares a little more.  
  
Stiles stands in the hall-way and remembers the blood in the cockpit, and gorged flesh in the galley.  
  
 _How may I help you?_ the AI asks again.  
  
The astronaut pulls off his helmet, and gags on the smell of death.  
  
-  
  
I've come to rescue you, the astronaut says, and looks around. Where's your captain?  
  
Laura, Stiles says, mouth forming around the word. Laura's in the galley.  
  
Laura is ripped in half.  
  
-  
  
He takes the astronaut to the cargo hold - or rather, to the door of the cargo hold.  
  
I locked him in there, Stiles says, sounding proud, and when he taps the glass, something growls.  
  
What is it?  
  
Peter Hale.  
  
-  
  
Commander Kate Argent sent me, the astronaut explains, and Stiles watches him change his shirt into a grey tank top, tattoo, stark, in between his shoulder blades. I was here to get the crew out.  
  
I'm the only crew left.  
  
Laura is in two in the galley. The pilot bled out in the cockpit. The three scientists - Stiles' colleagues - were, unfortunately, trapped with Peter in the cargo hold.  
  
I don't know what went wrong, Stiles says, and his hands shake. I don't know.  
  
I'm sorry your sister died.  
  
The astronaut tenses, and leaves the room.  
  
-  
  
Peter Hale roars. It carries through the ventilation shafts, into Stiles bedroom, but Stiles is always awake now.  
  
Peter Hale always roars though, always screams, and pleads to be let out, but Stiles watched him rip Captain Hale in half, and tear their pilot - god, Stiles can't even remember his name - apart and eat him.  
  
Stiles listened to it all, to Laura's cries, and the pilot's shouts for help, and the three scientists begging to be let out, to please, Stiles, please let them out but he couldn't do that because then Peter could get out as well.  
  
"AI," Stiles says, because he doesn't have a name for it. "Play something."  
  
 _Yes, Stiles,_ the AI responds, and when Stiles' eyes flutter closed to Mozart, he thinks that his AI sounds a bit like the astronaut.  
  
-  
  
I think I know you, Stiles says, when the astronaut curses at the ship's control panel, wires hanging loose and frayed. From long ago.  
  
The astronaut rips into the control panel. We're stuck, he says instead, and rubs his hands over his face. We're stuck.  
  
I think I know you, Stiles says, again.  
  
-  
  
Peter Hale escapes on day one hundred thirty seven.  
  
-  
  
The door to the cargo hold is bent open.  
  
The astronaut shoves Stiles behind him, tells him to run when they both see the dark shape looming over the other end of the hallway. Just run, I'll hold him off.  
  
Stiles doesn't listen for a few minutes, but instinct kicks in and Stiles runs.  
  
-  
  
 _How may I help you?_  
  
The astronaut's ship.  
  
 _There is only enough room for one on that craft._  
  
-  
  
Stiles takes the fire extinguisher and hits Peter Hale over the head with it, but he's too late. Peter Hale slumps over, unconscious, but the astronaut is bleeding, teeth marks thick on his waist and claw marks deep on his chest, staining the white floor red.  
  
You're going to be alright, Stiles says, pressing his white lab coat into the wounds. Just breathe. You're going to be alright.  
  
Stiles, the astronaut says, and it's the first time he's ever said Stiles' name. Take my ship and go.  
  
I'm not going to leave you.  
  
I'll die here. You can leave.  
  
No.  
  
Stiles.  
  
No.  
  
-  
  
The spark plug is dead.  
  
-  
  
Stiles nearly breaks his fingers when he reaches under the control panel. It hisses and sparks at him, and Stiles pulls back, and he refuses to give up.  
  
-  
  
He reroutes all the power from the astronaut's ship into Convoy 3924JDI92092Delta, and prays to a god he doesn't even think exists anymore.  
  
-  
  
Stiles pushes Peter Hale out the airlock.  
  
-  
  
The astronaut is in the medbay, using whatever supplies they have left.  
  
-  
  
I've come to rescue you, Stiles says, and holds the astronaut's hand. What's your name?  
  
Derek, the astronaut says, mouth forming around the word. Captain Derek Hale.  
  
Derek is the boy who doesn't like Rice Krispies and goes to University in the fall.  
  
-  
  
We're going to make it, Stiles says as the lights dim to converse energy. The engines rumble, the auto-pilot is set. We're going to make it.  
  
Earth is more than a million miles away.  
  
The ship may not have enough to get there.  
  
-  
  
Derek's breath is labored. His wounds won't stop bleeding.  
  
Until, they do.  
  
-  
  
He heals too quickly.  
  
-  
  
You're infected, Stiles says, and wishes he didn't know anything about genetics or mutations - that the images on screen were just nonsense.  
  
You're infected.  
  
-  
  
Each night he checks the door to the cargo hold.  
  
It's locked.  
  
-  
  
Derek doesn't let him open it.  
  
-  
  
(They don't make it to Earth.)


End file.
